


A Borrowed Voice: Fanart

by Quantumphysica



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumphysica/pseuds/Quantumphysica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanart for my story "A Borrowed Voice"… </p><p>This art does not belong to me unless explicitly mentioned. Please do not copy or claim as your own.</p><p>NOTICE: Photobucket changed its free policy and made the images here unavailable, but I moved them all to another host so this collection is up again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Image, by Quantumphysica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cover image for the story, made by myself.


	2. Maglor, by Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture of modern era Maglor, made by Annie (云千马西) for the Chinese translation of the story.

 


	3. 18th Century Maglor, by fish in fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture of Maglor in an 18th century outfit, after the portrait Thomas saw in Maglor's armory. Made by the amazing fish in fridge, who also translates my story into Chinese. If you're interested, please check: <http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2969594117>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out fish-in-fridge on Deviantart if you like this art!
> 
>  
> 
> <http://fish-in-fridge.deviantart.com/art/Grave-and-Ridiculous-578160491>


	4. Caranthir And Hayley, by fish in fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adorable picture of Caranthir and little Hayley, also by fish in fridge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out fish-in-fridge on Deviantart if you like this art!  
> <http://fish-in-fridge.deviantart.com/art/Friends-578158941>

 

 


	5. Elenwë, a photoset by Agnes Riemann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fearsome Ghost!Elenwë has inspired this photo-set by my friend Agnes Riemann…


	6. Maglor And Thomas, by fish in fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor cares for Thomas after the encounter with Elenwë… A beautiful drawing by fish in fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this art, check out fish-in-fridge on Deviantart!  
> <http://fish-in-fridge.deviantart.com/art/A-Song-of-Healing-578161321>

 


	7. Elenwë, by 请叫我鱼桑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful, poetic watercolor painting of Elenwë, by the artist 请叫我鱼桑.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE:  
> "A Borrowed Voice" hasn't been updated in a while, because I have university exams and the workload is killing me. The new chapter should be ready some time soon though (I hope), and normal updates (every 2 weeks) will be resumed next month. Bear with me, please?


	8. Maglor Sees Thomas' Painting, by fish in fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again my fabulous translator fish in fridge has made an illustration for the latest chapter!  
> Maglor gets to see Thomas' immersive Helcaraxë painting. The wind and mist are illusory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this art, check out fish-in-fridge on Deviantart!  
> <http://fish-in-fridge.deviantart.com/art/Twenty-seven-Years-of-Agony-578161896>


	9. Elenwë II, a photoset by Agnes Riemann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Agnes Riemann made another lovely Elenwë-themed photoset! Apparently the eeriness of Turgon's deceased wife continues to inspire...

 


	10. Like A Cat With A Hairball In Its Throat, by fish in fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fish in fridge was apparently struck by my description of Maglor as "acting like a cat with a hairball in its throat" in chapter 8… and it prompted her to draw our favorite bard as a chibi cat. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently found out that fish in fridge has a deviant art account. Go give her (and her fabulous artwork) some love! 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://fish-in-fridge.deviantart.com>


	11. Curufinwë Atarinkë by nevui-penim-mirovorrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curufin, ever in his father's shadow… By nevui-penim-miruvorrr 
> 
> (Check out the original Tumblr post here: http://nevui-penim-miruvorrr.tumblr.com/post/112377278136/if-youre-taking-requests-can-i-have-some-curufin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized this art existed until Snow_Glows_Blue pointed it out to me… what a lovely surprise on a dreary exam morning!


	12. Caranthir, Celegorm and Curufin in Mandos, by nevui-penim-miruvorr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely fanart by nevi-penim-miruvorrr on Tumblr, this time of Caranthir and Celegorm who care for their little brother in the Halls.  
> Check out the original post here: http://nevui-penim-miruvorrr.tumblr.com/post/110849370131/curufin-was-far-beyond-pain-now-submerged-in-the

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams and life is pretty horrible, but it's not so bad when there's good fanart to be had ^_^ 
> 
> I am considering making a Tumblr, just so I can thank this artist… (However, I'm not particularly skilled in all things informatics, so… do you actually need to understand what you're doing to run a Tumblr blog? If not, I might actually make one xD)


	13. Ambarussa, by nevui-penim-miruvorrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor's story about the fate of the Ambarussa put in art… by nevui-penim-miruvorrr
> 
> Check out the original post here: http://nevui-penim-miruvorrr.tumblr.com/post/116171358196/maglor-talking-amrod-regretted-everything-he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually saw and repinned this art on my Pinterest without realizing it was fanart for my story. And that while there is an actual line from the story in it! *facepalms*


	14. Memories Of Curufin by nevui-penim-miruvorrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful fanart by nevui-penim-miruvorr, this time of Curufin's memories… 
> 
> Go give this awesome artist some love!  
> <http://nevui-penim-miruvorrr.tumblr.com/post/113394406256/it-had-hurt-at-first-a-soft-cutting-pang>

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thanks to Snow_Glows_Blue for pointing this out to me! (I really need to make a Tumblr…)


	15. Thomas, Curufin, and The Copy Machine (by fish in fridge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! At long last, I'm getting back to this story! I found out that the glorious Fish In Fridge made a ton of lovely fanart for the last chapters, and I just need to share. Here we have Thomas and Curufin at the copy machine:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go give fish-in-fridge some love on Deviantart!  
> <http://fish-in-fridge.deviantart.com/art/Reflections-in-a-Copy-Machine-578162239>


	16. Difficult Conversation (Thomas and Maglor), by fish in fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Thomas and Maglor are having a difficult conversation while lying on Thomas' bed, brought to you by epic artist and translator fish in fridge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on, go favorite this on Deviantart! ^_^  
> <http://fish-in-fridge.deviantart.com/art/A-Small-Squeeze-578163428>

   



	17. Thomas and Caroline, by Agnes Riemann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo set by my friend Agnes Riemann, Thomas-and-Caroline themed!

  
  


 


	18. Thomas and Caroline, by fish in fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas being comforted by Caroline, as drawn by fish in fridge :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give the artist some love! <http://fish-in-fridge.deviantart.com/art/A-Tough-Time-578163740>

  
  



	19. Meeting Aegnor, by fish in fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, here is another beautiful picture by fish in fridge, this time of Maglor and Thomas as they first catch sight of Aegnor's unhoused spirit… (this must be one of my favorites ^_^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find this and many other lovely pieces on fish-in-fridge's Deviantart profile!  
> <http://fish-in-fridge.deviantart.com/art/Aikanaro-578164584>

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let you guys all know that a new chapter is finished! As in, completely done, waiting to be uploaded. It will be posted on Christmas' Eve, as a gift to you all! (It's been over half a year, you can wait another two days, right? ^_^)  
> In any case, I want to thank all the artists -especially fish in fridge- and people who kept reading this story despite me taking my sweet time with the new chapter. You're all awesome! :D


End file.
